Voila ou peut mener une fugue!
by kylia1618
Summary: Pacifica fait une vilaine fugue en donnant a son frère et sa sœur, des somnifères. Shannon, trop inquiet, lui montre a quel point il tient a elle. Scène de Lemon, c'est ma première.


Sentiments cachés.

« Merci pour tout, Shannon-nii, Raquel-nee. »

Après ses quelques mots, Pacifica Casull attrapa les harnais de son cheval Makarov et grimpa sur son dos. Elle regarda une dernière fois, surement de sa vie, les deux corps endormies près du feu puis ordonna au cheval d'avancer. Elle perdit rapidement le feu de camps de vue pour s'avancer plus profondément dans la forêt.

Après la révélation de Sim sous sa forme de pacificateur, ils avaient reprit la route pour atteindre la capital Leinwan. Voila maintenant trois jours qu'ils marchaient. Il ne restait plus que 12 jours, c'était serré.

Pacifica, avait beaucoup réfléchit pendant ses trois jours de marches. Elle en avait plus que mare de faire souffrir sa famille, ses amis ainsi que le monde entier. C'est pourquoi, dans la dernière ville dans la quelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, elle avait réussit a ses dégoter un léger somnifère. Alors la veille de son départ, elle avait insisté pour aider Raquel a prépare le diner.

Elle était partie directement après qu'ils se soient endormis.

Elle se rendait maintenant seul vers la capital, pour se livrer aux pacificateurs et accomplir ce qu'il devait être accomplit pour le bien de tout le monde, mourir.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shannon ouvrit difficilement les yeux, l'envie de dormir persistait encore, mais le jour venait de se lever et ils devaient repartir. Il se leva et alla réveiller Raquel qui dormait non loin de lui. Cette dernière aussi eut du mal à se lever ce qui était inhabituel. Puis vint le tour de Pacifica. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa couche il n'y trouva rien.

« Pacifica ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Raquel.

-Ouais, Pacifica n'est pas là. Tu peux lancer un sort de détection ?

-Bien sur. »

La magicienne s'exécuta, le cœur serré et se place au centre de leur campement. Elle leva la main devant elle d'où une rafale de magie s'en échappa.

« Il n'y a rien dans un périmètre de deux kilomètre. Mais je vais essayer de pousser la distance au maximum. »

Le frère s'impatientait. La disparition de sa petite sœur l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose, elle était loin de lui et cela il ne le supportait pas.

«Sa y est, je l'ai trouvée ! S'écria Raquel alors que Shannon releva la tête précipitamment. Elle se dirige vers la capitale sur Makarov, seule.

-Seule ? Pas de pacificateurs ou autres ennemies ?

-Non, elle est bien seule.

-Cela voudrait dire, qu'elle en a pris la décision elle-même ?

-Et qu'elle a fait en sorte que l'on ne la retienne pas.

-Des somnifères ? Ca ne m'étonne plus alors qu'hier elle avait tant voulus préparer le repas. Cette idiote… »

Après avoir finit sa phrase, il détacha de l'arbre le cheval restant et l'enfourcha. Ce dernier se cabra en hennissant.

« J'en aurais pas pour longtemps, toi garde le chariot ! »

La sœur acquiesça et il fit partir le cheval au galop. Il rattraperait Pacifica coute que coute, même s'il devait pour ca, ne faire aucunes pauses.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

De son coté, la blonde aux yeux bleu s'était arrêtées pour laisser le temps a Makarov, son fidèle cheval de ses reposer. Shannon et Raquel devaient, à l'heure qu'il est, avoir remarqué sa disparition. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire de peine, mais durant ses nombreuses années à leur coté elle n'avait fait que cela. Entre égoïsme, jalousie et enquiquinement, les jumeaux avaient eut leur compte pour toute une vie.

Elle poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux. Elle en avait mare de lutter. Bientôt, tout ce bazar prendra fin. Tout le monde sera content et on en parlera plus. Tout cela ne serait plus qu'histoires et peut être même légendes.

« Je serais une légende ? Pas mal comme fin finalement. »

Elle se redressa et s'approcha de son destrier.

« Aller mon beau, juste le temps de s'éloigner de cet endroits et tu auras toute une nuit et peut être même une journée pour te reposer. »

Le cheval hennit puis ils se remirent en route.

Voila que la journée touchait a sa fin. Le crépuscule avait coloré le ciel en rouges orangé. La cavalière ne s'était toujours pas décidée à s'arrêter pour la nuit alors ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Un bruit vint perturber le silence de la plaine qu'elle était en train de traverser. Comme un cri, un appel. Puis en vint un autre, plus fort. Comme s'il se rapprochait.

Plus le son augmentait, plus Pacifica put comprendre le sens de ses cris.

Son nom ! Quelqu'un criait son nom. On l'appelait.

Elle tourna la tête à aperçut avec horreur que Shannon la poursuivait, à quelque mètre seulement.

« Pacifica, arrête-toi !

- Pas question. Fout moi la paix !

-Alors ca, pas question, murmura t'il dans sa barbe. »

Il força son destrier à accélérer et c'est en un rien de temps qu'il la rattrapa. Ils étaient maintenant cote à cote. Il s'accroupit sur la selle, prêt à bondir.

La blonde effrayée tourna la tête vers son frère. Il sauta avec souplesse de son cheval et en quelque instant, son visage était à moins de dix centimètres de celui de sa sœur. Il écarta les bras pour les passer autour du corps de la blonde alors que cette dernière avait ramenée les seins sur sa poitrine, par peur.

Ils se percutèrent et tombèrent du cheval toujours en course.

Pacifica sentit le dur sol cogner fortement son dos, ce qui lui valut un petit cri de douleur.

Shannon allongé sur sa sœur, les bras fermement enroulé autour d'elle, une main dans sa nuque, l'autre dans le bas de son dos, semblaient ne pas vouloir lâcher prisent, pour rien au monde. Pacifica, la tête dans le creux du cou du brun ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Shannon-ni… ?

-Espèce d'idiote, hurla ce dernier, la vois remplie de colère. Tu comptais faire quoi, hein ? Tu es complètement folle ma parole.

-Shannon-ni… »

Elle n'avait pas bougée. De toute façon, elle ne le pouvait pas. Mais elle était troublée, cela pouvait se voir dans son regard. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ca.

Il desserra son emprise puis se redressa légèrement, de façon à la regarder dans les yeux. Il posa brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes, la pression était si forte qu'on en croirait presque, que sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas. Pacifica était tout pour lui, s'il la perdait, dieu seul sait ce qu'il deviendrait. Surement une coquille vide, sans âme et sans vie.

La princesse ne réagit pas de suite, trop choquer par l'acte de son frère. Il y avait tellement d'inquiétude dans ce baiser qu'elle ne se posa pas plus de questions. Timidement elle frôla doucement son dos, avant de s'y accrocher fermement et de répondre a se baiser, pour le rassurer.

Shannon mit fin au baiser et enfouis son visage dans les cheveux de sa sœur. C'est que trop tard qu'il réalisa son geste. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en sentant les mains de Pacifica dans son dos. Des frissons se dispersèrent dans son dos et sa nuque et une chaleur commença à se déclencher dans son bas ventre. Rapidement et sans regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux, il se leva et marmonna quelque chose sur le faite que Raquel les attendaient et qu'il faillait retourner au campement.

Pacifica acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et se leva sans un mot. Shannon monta sur son cheval alors que Pacifica enfourcha Makarov. Bizarrement, ils avancèrent lentement. Peut être le fait que la monture de Shannon était épuisée à cause de sa course folle pour la rattraper.

Elle se sentit honteuse de ses actes, mais c'était pour le bien de tout le monde.

Du coté du jeune homme, l'épuisement du cheval n'était pas la raison de leur rapidité. En fait, il voulait rester avec elle, et elle seule. Ils passeraient surement la nuit dehors. Si elle avait froid, il pourrait la réchauffer, la prendre dans ses bras et peut être même lui voler une autre baiser… Mais à quoi diable pensait-il ? Merde, c'était sa petite sœur. Enfin, elle n'était pas sa vraie petite sœur, mais il la considérait comme telle… quoi que, avec ce qui venait de se passer, il la voyait maintenant comme une femme.

La journée passa lentement pour Pacifica mais très lentement pour Shannon qui essayait de refouler ses pensées de plus en plus perverses. Le soleil se coucha doucement et c'est aux abords d'une forêt qu'il arrêta son cheval et déclara qu'il dormirait ici cette nuit.

Pacifica descendit de Makarov et s'assit à coté du buché que son grand frère était en train d'assembler avec des brindilles.

La nuit était tombée finalement assez rapidement. Ils n'avaient rien à manger, mais Shannon leur dégota quelque baie, trouvée non loin d'eux. Après les avoir donné a Pacifica, il s'assit près d'un arbre et s'adossa contre le tronc alors que sa sœur, toujours près du feu, mangeait en regardant les étoiles.

La nuit était fraiche pour cette saison, ce qui fit frissonner la princesse, ce qui n'échappa pas a l'œil de faucon de son gardien. Il se leva, attrapa sa cape qu'il avait déposée a coté de son armure et son épée et la déposa sur ses frêles épaules avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'allongée a même le sol.

« Shannon-ni, je suis…chuchota t'elle. »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Des lèvres qu'il ne lâcha pas des yeux. Puis il remonta son regard vers ses prunelle bleu azure. Doucement, il fit glisser son doigt le long de sa mâchoire avant d'atterrir sur son menton et de lui faire redresser la tête. Sans la lâcher des yeux et d'une infinie douceur, il posa pour la deuxième fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, comparé a l'autre qui avait était ardu.

La jeune fille sorti timidement les mains de sous la cape et les posa sur le torse du garçon avant de répondre au baiser. Tout ce chamboulait dans la tête de Pacifica. Elle ne devait pas mais elle en avait tellement envie.

Il passa une main sur sa taille, pour la rapprocher d'avantage alors que son autre main allait se perdre dans ses cheveux dorés pour approfondir le baiser. Il devint plus passionnant, la langue du brun pressait les lèvres de Pacifica pour avoir accès à sa bouche.

Timidement, na sachant que faire, elles les ouvrirent, mais sursauta en sentant la langue de Shannon s'introduire dans sa bouche et tourner autour de la sienne.

Le jeune homme qui commençait à ne plus se contrôler prit cela pour une autorisation à continuer. Il prit les devant, passant au dessus du corps de la jeune fille en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. La chaleur monta rendant les joues de Pacifica rouge de plaisir. Elle s'accrocha plus a lui, et enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou, s'amusant avec sa longue queue qui pendant dans son dos.

Les mains du brun bougèrent, passant de ses joues chaudes a son cou et son dos. Il défit l'armure de la princesse et l'envoya voler près de la sienne. Il remonta le long de ses hanches, puis son ventre et enfin la poitrine. Qu'il caressa doucement d'abord, puis plus entreprenant, commença à palper, faisant soupirer la blonde.

Il fit ensuite tomber les bretelles de sa robe qu'il fit descendre jusqu'à son ventre, dévoila la poitrine de la princesse qui se mit à rougir de plus belle. Il lâcha enfin sa bouche pour aller embrasser son cou, le mordillant par endroit avant de se diriger vers sa poitrine toujours en parcourant sa peau de baisers. Arrivé a sa poitrine durcit par le plaisir et le froid, il lécha son sein gauche alors que son autre main se tenait dans son dos, la soulevant légèrement pour avoir un meilleur accès.

Pacifica ne savait plus comment réagir, elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, que c'était son frère, mais elle ne put empêcher un léger gémissement sortir de sa bouche. En l'entendant, le plaisir de Shannon monta en flèche. Il enleva complètement la robe, caressant les cuisses puis son ventre. Il lâcha sa bouche de son sein, la remplaçant par une main pour descendre sur son ventre qu'il parsema de baiser brulant tout en enlevant le dernier vêtement de la blonde. Il la sentit se crisper alors il remonta vers son visage, lui embrassant le front puis les lèvres pour la rassurer avant de retourner sur son ventre. Lentement, il écarta ses jambes, la caressant au passage pour la détendre. Il embrassa l'intérieure de ses cuisses avant de commencer à lécher le petit membre durcit par le plaisir. L'effet fut immédiat.

La blond se détendit mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Mais elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et le son sorti de sa bouche, ce qui fit accélérer les mouvements de langue de la part du brun. Elle se cambra en arrière, passant des doigts fins sur la chevelure brune de Shannon avant de s'y accrocher lorsque le plaisir augmenta.

Voila une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connus mais qu'elle apprécia énormément, ouvrant un peu plus les jambes, en passant une de temps en temps sur son épaule tellement le plaisir la rendait instable. Son souffle s'accéléra ainsi que les gémissements.

N'en pouvant plus, elle redressa Shannon, l'embrassant à pleine bouche pendant qu'elle défaisait sa tunique. Parcourant de baiser son torse alors que le pantalon glissait, révélant l'envie de son amant sous le dernier vêtement. Shannon reprit possession de sa bouche, mêlant leurs langues dans une danse déchaînée. Sans lâcher la bouche du brun, elle fit glisser le bout de tissu et s'empara du membre gonflé avant de le caresser doucement, timidement au début, puis commençant des vas et viens. Les soupirs de plaisirs échappèrent de la bouche du jeune homme, se perdant dans la bouche de Pacifica. Ne pouvant plus se retenir d'avantage, il allongea la princesse sur sa cape, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Il la regarda longuement, lui demandant du regard si elle était d'accord.

Pour toute réponse elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Il rentra alors doucement en elle. C'était étroit, pas de doute possible, c'était bien sa première fois.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos, la douleur lui déchira le bas ventre. Il resta sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre. Il débuta des vas et viens, doucement, le temps qu'elle y habitue, attendant le signale.

« Shannon, murmura t'elle dans un soupir. »

Le voila le signale, il accéléra le mouvement, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus puissant, de puis en plus rapide. Elle gémit de plaisir, la respiration saccadée, la tête en arrière, alors que lui, laissait des grognements sortir de sa gorge, la tête enfouis dans sa chevelure blonde.

L'orgasme ne prit pas longtemps avant de venir pour elle, après tout, c'était sa première fois. Elle poussa un long gémissement, mélangé à une respiration essoufflée, elle venait d'atteindre le septième ciel. Pour lui aussi ce fut très rapide, il gémit tout en ce déversant en elle. La blonde senti une douce chaleur dans son ventre qui lui énormément de bien.

Il s'arrêta, sortant de son ventre, il lui embrassa le ventre, la poitrine, qui se soulevait rapidement alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, son cou, ses lèvres et son front, brulant de sueur. Il s'allongea a ses coté, tout en l'embrassant, lui murmurant des mots doux. La cape vint recouvrir leur corps et c'est dans ses bras musclés que Pacifica Casull, s'endormis cette nuit là.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le lendemain aucuns des deux n'avait regretté leur actes. Lorsqu'elle c'était réveillée, elle avait eut le droit a un beau sourire et un baiser sur le front.

Plus tard dans la journée, il avait retrouvés Raquel qui se jeta dans les bras de sa petite sœur. Elle avait aussi remarque quelque brindille dans les cheveux de Pacifica. Cette dernière avant alors rougit violement, ne regardant pas Shannon dans les yeux. Raquel n'était pas bête, elle savait tout.

Ils avaient repris leur route peut de temps après, vers la capitale, où de dure épreuves les attendaient avec impatience.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Premier Lemon, je sais pas terrible mais dite moi ce que vous en pensait, s'il vous plait T_T


End file.
